


A New Experience

by CelestialBound



Category: K-PAX (2001)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: prot is finally alone on his trip to Earth with a new human body to explore. Of course this leads to something he has always wanted to try...





	A New Experience

It was past midnight and everyone in the wards were asleep by now, except for prot. He was on his bed leaning up against the wall, occasionally glancing up at the window to the starry night sky above. He was scribbling down notes in his notebook about Earth and its inhabitants. He was fascinated with how this planet worked, much different from his home planet K-PAX. Pax comes from the Latin word for ‘peace’, which perfectly described how it was structured. Everyone on K-PAX knew not to engage in morally wrong behaviors. Humans however, were always so problematic. They’d kill, rape, steal, hurt, and more. Some without reason. It made no sense to prot. It angered him to think of the horrible things they’ve done and still do, yet at the same time he held hope for the misguided beings. To prot, it felt like they had potential. And that’s why he stayed here, in this tiny room with only his few belongings, a bed, and a small window. He enjoyed the company of the staff and patients in the Manhattan Institute. And he knew when he had left he’d be missed, and that was a feeling that he didn’t experience when leaving K-PAX. 

 

For now though, he stayed. Just finishing the last of today’s notes and staring up at the stars. He saw his constellation, sparkling thousands of miles away. He didn’t like to admit it but he sometimes got homesick, but when he was on his own planet he’d feel the same way about Earth. Both places captured his interest and he didn’t want to leave either of them. He lifted his hand in the air and looked at it against the dark blueish sky. This wasn’t really his body, it was more so like he was borrowing it from a friend. Despite K-PAXians looking a lot like humans, he didn’t take his own form when travelling by light. Instead he inhabited the body of a friend of his that he often visited. Robert Porter. But this trip was different, he left Robert back on K-PAX, Robert not wanting to visit Earth for a long while after the trauma he last experienced. So prot was alone this trip. He didn’t mind it, it gave him a sense of independence despite the loneliness. 

 

With this newly gained independence, it meant that he could do more without being limited to another person’s opinions and thoughts. This meant he could try out things he was never able to do before… Such as human masturbation. He didn’t think he’d be ready for having full-on sex yet but he wanted to experience something close to it. On his own planet, sex was a painful thing which meant masturbation as well. prot had never taken part in intercourse but he had attempted masturbation and it didn’t feel pleasant at all. He couldn’t even reach an orgasm due to the constant discomfort and built-up agony. At the time he didn’t get far, and he never touched himself again after that. And that was so many years ago. He was an adult now, yet still never felt any type of pleasure from the act. But now he figured would be time to try it out finally. 

 

He covered the camera in the room with a small blanket, secretly embarrassed of what he would be doing. It was night time so he knew no one would notice the camera being covered, which meant he probably didn’t need to worry about covering it up in the first place, but it made him feel more secure. 

 

prot hopped back onto the bed and leaned on against the wall. He undid the zipper on his pants and pulled out the sexual organ. He swallowed, scared that somehow it’d be just as painful as the time he had done it in his own body. He stared at the flaccid member in his hand, not sure how to go about pleasuring himself. The only time he touched the damn thing was when using the restroom and had never took part in watching human pornography. And of course Robert didn’t do it when prot was around. So here you had a clueless alien, curious yet fearful of something brand new. He tried rubbing it, slowly circling with his thumb against the skin. It wasn’t doing much of anything, but it didn’t hurt at least. He was still nervous however, maybe it was just a slow process to comprehend the pain. But he kept going, moving on from circling to grabbing the shaft and pumping up and down. He wasn’t getting aroused. He thought that maybe since the humans watched porn when doing it, maybe he should try to use his own imagination. He tried thinking of the females on his planet. Didn’t work. Males? No, not that either. But then when he thought of the attractive human males on this planet he suddenly became erect. ‘ _ Odd.’  _ He thought. Even the thought of him jacking off with the body of his dear friend made him strangely aroused. ‘ _ That’s right,’  _ He thought to himself, ‘ _ This isn’t even mine…’ _

 

That made his face heat up in embarrassment. Should he even be doing this? Sure Robert had said it was alright to continue using his vessel, but for such acts… prot felt guilty. The guilt didn’t make him stop his actions though, it was starting to feel too good. Too different. He was already too engaged in the act to quit. He whimpered, a high-pitched sound he wasn’t familiar with. He covered his mouth with his other hand, shocked to hear such a thing. ‘ _ Was that.. Did I make that sound?’  _ He slowly put his hand back down. He continued and cried out another whimper, blushing at his own voice. Well, technically not his. This was a weird situation and prot knew that, which made it so much more arousing. Was this how his friend sounded when he pleasured himself? Or was prot more mentally sensitive to this, causing him to feel it more intensely physically? Ah, well whatever. It didn’t really matter. He just knew this was the best feeling he had ever felt. The friction started to hurt though, as he didn’t know to lube himself up beforehand. He thought that, maybe his spit would work. He hesitated when bringing his hand up to his mouth, but spit into it and rubbed the gooey liquid onto his throbbing cock. It felt better now, his hand easily sliding along. 

 

He felt shivers down his spine, knowing what he was doing was problematic. Normally he’d never do something so risky and morally wrong. It was wrong because he didn’t gain permission from Robert. He stared up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes, exhaling deeply with a moan. He’d been missing out for so long. No wonder humans took such an obsession with it. It felt absolutely astounding. However he wondered what actual intercourse felt like. Was it even better than this? He stopped, and brought his pants down past his hips. He moved his hand downwards and rubbed his entrance. He assumed this was how it was done, taking his middle finger and slowly sticking it in. 

 

“Ah!” He yelped, not expecting the feeling that came with it. He stuck it in further, and it was slightly painful. Definitely not near as agonizing as masturbation with his own form however. He took it out, figuring the pain was most likely from not lubing himself up again. So he did the same as before, spitting on his fingers and trying again. It did ease it a little, so he went on with fingering himself. It got easier as time went on. He stuck another finger in, curling them a slight bit, moaning quietly. He kept thrusting in, trying to get as much pleasure from it as he could. With his other hand he began jacking off once again. He clenched his eyes shut and imagined someone doing it to him. It wasn’t anyone in particular, not really thinking of a face, just the hands touching him. He gasped once he found his G-spot. He slowly stopped jerking off and placed that hand on the sheet, then gripped the fabric in his hand. prot clenched the sheet with one hand and with the other he continued poking that spot he discovered. It felt so good. His legs closed slightly, his knees almost touching each other. He was almost shaking at this point and biting back moans, after all there were still other patients just next door to him. Remembering this made him feel more ‘dirty’ as the humans would label it. Knowing he wasn’t fully alone in the building just built up that bittersweet embarrassment. It somewhat fueled his pleasure. He kept unclenching and clenching the sheet, nearing an orgasm. His anxiety came back from the past experience he had before. But he breathed in deep, knowing that it wouldn’t be like that this time around. 

 

The orgasm soon arised, bringing him into a full-on gasping and moaning mess. It seemed like the Earth stopped spinning on its axis, bringing him into a dizzy state. Time seemed to slow as he dissolved into pleasure. His body seemed to be in overdrive, not being familiar with such an experience. The orgasm was longer than it normally would be for someone, coming in waves. At this point he had both hands grasping at the sheets, his head facing up towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. Once he came down from it, his breathing slowed and his fists eased. He was quivering. He opened his eyes and blinked. He couldn’t hardly bring any thoughts to mind. Just lied there in total shock. 

 

He didn’t curse much, but when he was able to think of something all he said was a raspy “ _ fuck _ ” aloud to himself in the empty room.


End file.
